


Not Quite

by aerosmiley219



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Masturbation, Phone Sex, solo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: CJ has time to kill before work so she decides to play with herself but she just can't seem to get herself where she needs to be.  An appropriately timed phone call helps her out when she needs it most.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Again, thank you Mel!)

“Hmm,” CJ thought to herself. “Never in my life have I had this happen.” 

She checked her watch again and noticed she still had an extra thirty minutes before she needed to leave for work. CJ sat on her bed and looked around the room. For once, all the laundry was folded and put away. There was really no trash to take out and she’d sworn off watching the news ever since the current president had been elected so she sat and thought, looking for inspiration.

CJ continued to look around the room until her eyes fell on the empty bed. Just an hour ago she was asleep, dead to the world. What she wouldn’t give to take a quick nap. But it wouldn’t be worth it. By the time she got to sleep, it’d be time to get up and she wouldn’t even have time to make sure she was all put together before leaving and then she’d just be in a fog for the next several hours. Not worth the risk.

And she did miss Danny. He’d only been gone for a little under a week and they’d definitely spent more time than this apart in the past but for some reason she really missed him this morning. “He’s certainly a good way to kill half an hour,” she laughed to herself.

“Hmm,” she said aloud. “That could be fun.”

CJ kicked her shoes off and crawled back up on the bed, making herself comfortable before sliding her hand into her pants, under the hem of her panties and directly on to her clit. Her body jolted on the first touch and she giggled at its reaction.

She circled it slowly, letting the tingles flow throughout her body. Her hand moved faster as her nub swelled under her touch, moisture flooding the region. CJ moaned when she grasped her breast through her shirt, kneading harder as she continued.

“Yes,” she groaned aloud.

CJ bit her lower lip as her mind drifted to her not verbalized fantasy of being tied down and taken by four different men at once. To completely relinquish control while people she trusted pleasured her. This time, she was on a pool table, scratchy rope held her spread eagle, one limb tied to each table leg. She’d struggle against her restraints as Danny went down on her, tugging her lips with his teeth, flicking her clit with his tongue, doing whatever the hell that trick was he did that always pushed her over the edge.

Guys number two and three would be teasing her lips with their erect cocks, pulling back as soon as she got close enough for a taste. Both taking turns massaging and kneading and pinching her breasts.

Her fingers slipped into her wetness easily as she fucked herself harder, the palm of her hand bouncing off of her clit.

“Please?” She begged. CJ pushed into herself harder and deeper. She held her breath and worked faster. Moments later, she had to let it out, panting as she continued.

She rocked her hips against her hand and squeezed her chest harder.

CJ pictured Danny’s red locks between her thighs. She could feel his beard rubbing against on the sensitive flesh of her lower lips. His tongue hard and yet and incredibly insistent. She’d rock her hips against his face as he’d pull back, not yet letting her experience that release she craved, teasing her mercilessly.

The first wave would be right there then he’d stand up and grin. CJ growled, both in her fantasy and in the moment. It’s so close but she just can’t get there.

“Fuck me Danny. Please?” She begged, audibly, her hand working her lower region harder.

Nothing was happening. It was right there but she just couldn’t push herself over the edge.

CJ stilled herself, panting heavily. “Why won’t this happen?” She whined to herself.

After catching her breath, CJ switched hands to give her right one a break. It was awkward masturbating with her non-dominant hand but this need was bigger than that feeling.

She tried for a few more minutes but then stopped. CJ opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. “Danny,” she whimpered with a heavy sigh.

CJ looked over at the clock, seeing she had a mere four minutes before she had to leave for work. 

“Damn,” she mumbled to herself, sadly resigning herself to her fate. She’d just have to go the rest of the day with this level of frustration hanging over her like an unfortunate cloud.

But before she could stand up, she noticed a white light coming from her nightstand. Her cell phone! CJ scrambled to get to it, wondering how long it’d been ringing and, furthermore, when she turned the ringer off.

When she got to it, the display read “Danny.” She answered the call with a grateful sigh. “Oh my god. Just the man I need.”

Danny was taken aback, clearly not expecting this response, especially this early in the morning. “Well hello to you, too.”

“No, you don’t understand,” she panted, “I’ve been trying to get myself off for the last 25 minutes and I couldn’t get anywhere. You can make me cum!”

He laughed, “I’ve never had any complaints in the past.”

CJ laid back down on the bed and slipped her right hand back down into her pants, two fingers on her clit. “Talk to me.”

“Uhh, Ceej? I’m not really able to talk right now,” Danny replied, looking around the courtyard. He’d stepped outside for a few minutes before the time she usually left to work to talk with her, joined by a few smokers who had to get in a list minute puff before being stuck inside for the next several hours.

“You don’t understand, I need this,” she whined.

“And you deserve it baby.” Danny walked as far from all others as he could and hovered next to the wall, facing ti. In low tones, he replied, “do you miss me?”

“Yeah,” she replied. Her fingers started moving faster. CJ bit down on her lower lip and closed her eyes.

“How much, baby?”

“Oh god,” she panted. “So much.”

“Mmm. I miss you, too. God if I were there I’d pin you on the bed and drill you hard and fast like I know you crave me. You like that?”

“Oh yes!”

“Me too. God you feel good around my cock.” Danny sighed, “CJ, I’m hard.”

“God yes!” Her fingers rubbed her clit harder, knowing full well she’d get what her body needed.

“Pin your arms above your head and stare deep into your eyes. My hand squeezes your beautiful tits and pinches your nipples.”

“Don’t stop,” she begged.

“Harder and faster. I push my hips into you and grind myself against your clit. God I love how wet you get for me.”

All she could do was pant. It was right there.

“You’re close, aren’t you baby?”

She whimpered.

“That’s right. Cum for me CJ. Give it to me.”

“Danny?” CJ’s fingers gripped the phone tight as she finally got the orgasm she’d been working so hard for.

“Slamming into you as hard as I can, feeling you massaging my cock with your sweet, tight pussy.”

CJ let out a deep, guttural moan as her body actually shivered. She stilled her hand just before the last few shocks hit her system. 

“Mmm,” she cooed.

“God I wish I could just touch my cock right now. You’re fucking killing me, you know that?”

CJ giggled. “Good god Daniel.”

“Better, baby?” He asked with a smile.

“So good.” CJ sighed with a big smile and looked over at the clock, “and look at that, record time, too. God I love you.”

“I love you, too. What brought this on?”

“Don’t laugh?” She asked, covering her eyes with her hand, embarrassed to admit it out loud. “I had time to kill before work.”

Danny didn’t bother to hold it in. He let out a loud appreciative laugh. “Didn’t feel like doing a crossword puzzle?”

“This was more fun. Would have been better if you were here though. I could have actually left on time.”

CJ sat up and smoothed out the wrinkles in her pants before walking to the bathroom to wash her hands.

“Oh,” she started, placing the phone between her chin and her shoulder, “why’d you call?”

He laughed, “to be completely honest, I don’t even remember. But whatever it was I’m glad I did.”

“Sorry,” she replied with a laugh, drying her hands. “I promise to make it up to you when you get home though.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I can just see you standing there with a beautiful hard cock that’s begging to be touched.” Her voice dropped to a lower, sultrier tone, “touch it for me? Please?” An evil grin came across her face.

“I can’t, there are people around.”

“Please?” She fake whined.

Danny sighed as he pretended to reach into his pockets, just to readjust, which he had to do before going back inside anyway. “Fuck CJ.”

“You did it didn’t you!” She asked with a giggle. “God I love you! Come home soon!”

“Tomorrow afternoon.”

CJ grabbed her purse and keys before walking out the door. She opened the garage door and got into the car. “I know. But I have to go now.”

“Yeah. Me too. I need to calm down a little before I can go inside.”

She snickered again before starting to back out of her garage, playfully adding, “I love you Danny!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (TBC... a reunion is coming, I promise)

Danny had been smart enough to put his phone on silent after his morning call with CJ.

After she’d put on the show for him when he called to say hello before heading off to the day’s conference, he continued to be painfully hard, all day. And he knew that if he’d left his phone on ring or even buzz, that no matter who was trying to get in touch with him, he’d be distracted and checking the device continuously.

At lunch, he walked to the facilities, exchanging stories with fellow colleagues before deciding to run back up to his room to check email while grabbing a quick bite.

As soon as he got into the elevator, Danny pulled out his phone and saw that he had three missed calls and 14 unopened text messages. “Oh god, what happened?” He thought to himself.

He opened the first message and read

“thank you for this morning. miss you.”

Danny smiled as he walked to his door. He opened it and tossed his note pad on the desk before opening the next message

“I wish I could return the favor…”  
“It’s a shame to waste a beautiful hard on.”

Danny blushed. What did she think she was doing?

“I can almost taste you.”  
“feel you in my mouth”  
“oh god I’m getting wet again.”  
“hurry home”  
“I miss you.”  
“and need you.”  
“BAD”

Danny felt himself begin to stiffen again.

He opened the next text, only to see that it was from Katie, who was just checking in. The other three messages were more of the same from Chuck, a link to a news alert, and something from a nephew asking what he wanted for his birthday.

Next, he opened his missed calls, all three from CJ, with only the last having left a voicemail.

He set his phone down on the bed and went to the restroom, drying off his hands and tossing the towel next to him before he called his voicemail, sitting down on the bed and reaching for his laptop.

“Danny,” she sighed. “I’ve been thinking about you all morning. And I wanted to thank you, the only way I know how.”

Danny looked at his phone in confusion before putting it back to his ear, “what the hell?”

“Mmm. I can almost feel you inside me. I love it when you touch me, Danny. Oh fuck.” She giggled before continuing, “I just pinched my nipple, like you do with your teeth?”

He felt himself continue to stiffen as he listened.

“I’m touching myself, Daniel. I moved my hand to my wet pussy. I’m teasing myself right now. Please fuck me? I need you so bad.”

Danny listened as CJ continued to pleasure herself for his benefit. He groaned when her dirty talk turned into nothing more than begging whimpers, and occasional utterances of “oh god.”

His hand moved to his groin as he grasped himself through his pants.

“Danny? Oh fuck! You’re gonna make me cum again.”

Danny could hear her moaning and panting and begging for release. “It’s… Oh GOD!” She screamed into the phone. She panted and moaned before finally giggling and made what sounded like a licking noise, only what he could surmise was her cleaning herself off of her fingers, with her mouth.

“Fuck baby. Promise me you’ll let me show you what I just did when you get home?”

He nodded without thinking.

“Hmm. I need to get back to work. I love you, Danny. Call me when you get off.”

Danny smiled at her play on words as he listened to her hang up.

He unzipped himself and pulled out his throbbing cock before he pressed the key for “replay message.” Danny began stroking himself, slowly, taking his time to envision CJ’s fingers working him. Then it became her lips wrapping around his swollen head as he rubbed his thumb over the tip. 

Danny closed his eyes and focused on the sound of his love getting ready to cum for him while he stroked himself faster.

They’d been away from one another long enough that he knew it wouldn’t take very long before he lost control but he at least wanted to hold out long enough to hear her climax once more.

And he did. But just barely.

“It’s… Oh GOD!”

Danny stroked his cock hard and fast, thinking about what the love of his life had done to herself, for his pleasure, at work, no less! His head and almost turned purple as he squeezed harder. He dropped the phone and reached for the towel he’d left on the bed in just enough time for him to explode all over it. 

As soon as he gathered his senses, he picked up his phone and called CJ’s cell. As the phone rang, Danny looked at his watch and wondered if she’d be available, half hoping she would be, but half hoping she wouldn’t.

After the fourth ring, her voicemail answered. Danny sighed in relief as he tried to figure out what he was going to say.

“Hey, it’s me. Thank you for your call. I can’t believe you did that. I just came but I’m already getting turned on again just thinking about it. I hope you’re ready for me when I get home tomorrow because I’m going to show you what you do to me. Not that you don’t already know. Okay, I’m rambling. Thank you again for the surprise. See you tomorrow. Love you.”

Danny hung up the phone and shook his head looking at his watch to try to decide if he had enough time to rub another one out and still have time to grab something to eat. 

He decided to save himself for tomorrow.


End file.
